


The Misunderstanding

by Yuu_Incredible



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, slight body shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Incredible/pseuds/Yuu_Incredible
Summary: Jeff's to-go-strategy is to ignore and avoid problems and problematic situations, but David missunderstands it for ignorance.Note: It's Enemies to Friends in the first chapter and shameless smut in the second one, because there is not enough love for Jeff out there. The chapters are linked, but you don't have to read both to undestand the situation if you're just here for the smut ;)





	1. Mistakes and Ignorance

“Get out of my way, fatass.”

It wasn’t the first time Jeff had heard this sentence. Fatty, Hambeast, it didn’t matter, these insults didn’t mean anything to him. In fact, he learned to life with it, made jokes about it and, if someone was really aggressive, he just ignored it. But in this realm, it was different. The people that are trapped in here just like him were the ones he would see every day until it finally will be over. They fought for each other, helped each other… and at least tried to be nice to each other outside of a trial, even if they all had such different personalities.

But not David King.

He was a badass, a daredevil, a fearnought. The only person daring to face a killer instead of running away. The only person trying to get in between a hunter and his prey. And the only person insulting Jeff over and over again. David was already there when he was knew to this place. They never had spoke a word to each other, he rarely did anyway, but one trial had changed it all. To make it short, Jeff had made a really stupid mistake and it nearly did cost them the win. David managed to save the game in their favor, but he was really pissed. He had grabbed Jeff by the collar and pressed him into a wall behind him, grinding his teeth. “You fuckin’ idiot. We barely escape just because of your slow motherfuckin’ ass!” It wasn’t in Jeff’s nature to get into an argument or even a fight. So he just dropped his head and mumbled a little “Sorry”. Unfortunately, for David it didn’t had looked like a serious apology. Jeff was a just a little bit higher than David, maybe 4 centimeters, so when he dropped his head, David thought he was looking down on him. In response, he had rammed his knee into his belly and Jeff had to bend over, nearly throwing up. 

“Now your fuckin’ place, fatty.”, he had said while leaving.

It’s been a while since this encounter, but the tension was still there. It wasn’t just the words, but Davids whole body language. They sat at the fire, as usual, not knowing who will get picked next. David sat next to Kate, one muscular arm around her shoulders. When Jeff glanced over to them, the other man already starred. He pulled the girl closer to him, not breaking the eye contact. There was a triumphal smile on his face. It was so ridiculous and it reminded Jeff of highschool and honestly, David and Kate definitely had these cool-kid-vibes. And of course, he didn’t, not in school, neither here. Jeff looked away again, staring into the fire. The football players, the cheerleaders, the strivers, the nerds. You could ignore every trouble school because it would be over one day anyway, but this… this probably didn’t have an ending at all. It would be better to sort things out with David. The question is… how? In the next moment, the fog got thick around Jeff’s body. He looked around and saw that David, Dwight and Claudette were getting called too.

**

When the mist cleared up, Jeff was standing in the middle of the shack. Right in front of him was a generator, right next to him… David. 

“Oh really?”, said the tough guy, “starting together with the slowest one… at least I’m out of here sooner than you if the killer comes.” Again, Jeff didn’t say anything. He just looked at the generator and started to work on it. David spit on the ground and for a second it looked like he wanted to leave, but he turned, crossed his arms and looked at the other man. “Leave, fatty. I do this one on my own.” 

Jeff looked over his shoulder for a moment, but decided to ignore him and his insults as usual. His intention was always to keep the things cool and calm, but what maybe worked for him, it didn’t for David and this guy was at the end of his tether. He grabbed Jeff by one shoulder and pulled him back so he dropped to the ground. Before he could do anything, David was above him and pinned him down. He was grabbed by his collar and Davids weight made sure he wouldn’t get up too soon. David could feel for a moment how the body under him wanted to get up again and he saw the anger in Jeff’s face for a second, but than it was gone. Jeff didn’t pull on his arms or tried to shove him away, he just layed there, looking into his eyes without any mimic. David’s head was red.

“I’m so sick of your fuckin’ ignorance!”, he yelled at him, shaking him by his shirt, “You think you’re smarter and above me, aye? I’m telling you something you shitbag. You are  _ nothing  _ compared to me!”

Still no reaction. David grinded his teeth. He took his hands from the other man’s shirt. It looked like he was done for a second, but just in another moment, he clenched his right fist and hit Jeff painfully on his cheekbone. He gasped, definitely didn’t expect that. But before David could smack him again, Jeff grabbed his fist. David tried to hit him with his other one, but Jeff grabbed his other hand also. It was a pure strength act against each other.

And David lost.

Before he realized what happened, Jeff pressed his torso off of the ground and David to the side. They rolled over and in conclusion, Jeff pinched David down. Still, his mimic didn’t change at all while David’s face was full of mixed emotions, mainly surprise and anger. In the next moment Jeff howled in pain and got up from the other one. David hadn’t notice that another person had crept into the building and now his knife stuck inside Jeff’s back. It was one of the Legion members, ready to strike again. Jeff managed to shove him to the side and then started to run out of the shack. Legion staggered for a moment, than he turned his head to David but finally went after Jeff instead.

***

When the trial was over, only Jeff had been sacrificed and was still missing at the camp. Meanwhile, David wandered restless around the fire.

“Could you sit the fuck down? You’re annoying.”

“Shut up, Nea! Or do you want to get beatin’ up?” He already approached the girl that sit on a log, when suddenly Bill got in between.

“Just stop it already.”, said the older man with a calm voice.

“Tz!” David turned around again and shove his hands into his pockets. He wandered a little bit off to the edge of the forest, trying to sort his head out.

What was Jeff’s problem? Ignorant and quiet at the same time, looking like he couldn’t hurt a fly but all of sudden he was able to push him back? Why did he never do that before? Why did he always just ignored him?

_ He needs real lecture. That’ll show him. _

“You’re back!”, he heard someone saying. David looked at the fire and saw Jeff standing there, right next to Kate. She carefully was touching his arm and looked worried. David felt the anger coming back to his body. 

_ I’ll show him. _

He stomped back to the camp. Bill and Adam already felt his tension and got up. They grabbed him by his arms and hold him back, before he could get even near to the other man. 

“Let me go you morons! I’ll show him!” They had a hard time holding him back, but managed to. 

“What’s your problem, David? You behave like an animal!”, Kate yelled at him, standing now between him and Jeff.

“None of your fuckin’ buisiness! I’ll break his fuckin’ bones!”, he screamed and still struggled against the others.

Before Kate could say anything else, she felt a hand on his shoulder. She looked at Jeff and he slowly shook his head. Kate exhaled and wandered off to the side.

“I know what you want, David.”, Jeff spoke with a calm voice, “It’s alright, just maybe not here.” He tilted his head to the side, pointing at the woods, before he headed to it by himself. When Jeff already had some distance, he turned around, waiting. 

“Let me go!”, yelled David again and Bill and Adam did. He rolled his shoulders, spit to the ground and followed Jeff into the woods.

It was rare that David could hold his mouth shut for such a long time. They couldn’t even see the campfire anymore until Jeff finally stopped, turning slowly around.

“Alright!”, David said and raised his fist, but his opponent just stood there.

“What do ya thing you’re doin’? Prepare yourself!”

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. “I never beat anyone. Not starting now. So do what you want to.”

“Are you kidding me? You’ll just stay there?!” Jeff nodded slightly. David grinded his teeth and stomped forwards, grabbing the bigger one by his collar again.

“You… ARGH.” He just pushed him back, turned around and teared his hair.

“Sorry.”, Jeff mumbled.

“Did you lose your mind? Someone will beat you up and you do nothing? What’s the difference between now and what you did in the shack?”, David turned to him again, his muscles were trembling and his face was red. He couldn’t understand.

“I saw the killer coming towards us. Didn’t want you to get hit.”

“You really think I’ll believe this crap?”

Another shoulder shrugging. “I don’t care what you think about this. Were even now, that’s all.”

“Even?”

“Yes. Remember when I messed up and you carried the whole trial? Since then you were always angry at me. I hoped protecting you from Legion is enough to pay my dept.”

David laughed in disbelief. 

“Funny story, but I remember how you looked down at me after the trial. You said sorry but you were not the slightest. And you are always so ignorant and arrogant. Not talking to me at all and stuff like that!”

Jeff remained silent, looking to the ground.

“What? Am I not right?” David still yelled.

“Avoiding troublesome situations was already my to-go-tactic in school. So I thought that’d be the best thing to do again.”

David’s shoulders relaxed a little bit. It really reminded him of school. The nerds and weak ones were also avoiding him all the time. It didn’t had bother him back then. But none of these nerds had been as big as Jeff, maybe that’s what was so triggering about this?

“I’m sorry David.”, Jeff said again and David rolled his eyes.

“Stop apologizing, are you a canadian or what?”

“I am.”

“Goddammit! “ He kicked a small rock out of the way.

“Help me to understand one thing, okay?”, David continued. He didn’t sound as furious as at the beginning, “Why? You are bigger than me and maybe nearly as strong as me. Why would you avoid anybody? You could just crush them all instead of getting bullied.”

It was the first time David saw the other one smiling.

“Actually, nobody bullied me back then. I wasn’t popular, but I guess intimidating enough, so nobody bothered me at all.”

“Jesus Christ. You probably could’ve been popular. Joining the football team, losing some fat, some chick at your side, and boom, cool kid.”

Jeff scratched the back of his head. “I hate sports, more of an artist guy, and also I’m gay, so that would’ve not worked out anyway. But I guess I could’ve lost some weight.” He laughed slightly.

“You’re gay? Really? Huh.” David crossed his arms.

“A problem for you?”, Jeff sounded a little bit worried.

“Nah. But I’m surprised. The gays I met were always feminin looking. You look too manly.” David realized what he just said and squeezed his eyes together and sighted, “Bet I sound like the typical douchebag again, right?”

Jeff shook his head with a grin on his face. “Don’t worry. Not more than usual.”

“Eh?”

“Just kidding, just kidding. Let’s go back to the others.”


	2. The Experiment

“Look what I found!” Nea held up a big bottle with clear liquid in it and showed it off at the campfire.

“Is that alcohol? Where did you find it? Let me see…” Detective Tapp grabbed the bottle and looked at the etiquette. 

“Thompson’s Moonshine. That’s some nasty self-made beverage.”

“Great, right? Let’s drink some!” Nea tried to get the bottle back, but the detective didn’t let her.

“Not for you. You’re still underage.”

“Are you serious? It’s not like we’re getting older in this realm anyway! That’s not fair!”

“Calm down. No one should drink this anway.”

Nea blew her cheeks and crossed her arms. 

“If I find another one, I’ll keep it to myself.”

Jeff and David were sitting next to each other while observing the situation in front of them. It’s been a while since they argued in the forest and they actually developed a good friendship. All the differences aside, they liked the same music (mostly) and the feeling of being in a bar with friends, smoking and drinking a beer or two. They shared stories of their lives and laughed about all the stupid stuff they did when they were young. 

“You think what I’m thinking?” David turned his head to the man on his right.

“David, no.”

“Oh come on! You said you miss the bars and the beer!” 

“A highly alcoholic and unknown liquid is not beer.”

“It’s the closest we get.”

“What about the bar?”

“You could play some music on Kate’s guitar and Bill has cigarettes.”

Jeff sighted and looked at the bottle in the detective hands. They caught them both staring and came over.

“This is also not for you, guys. I don’t want anyone to drink this.” Then he turned around again, heading off to the forest.

“He’ll hide it.”, David said and giggled.

“What’s so funny about that?”

“Jeff, just think about it for a second. He said he doesn’t want anyone to drink this, but instead of destroying it, he’s hiding it right now.”

“You think he wants it for himself?”

“Probably. Not to get drunk or whatever, but to sip here and there when it’s extra tough.”

“You’re smarter than you look.”

David smiled first, than he realized what the other one just said and punched him in his arm. 

“I’ll find his hide-out and than you and me will drink a little together.”

“Sure.  **If ** you’ll find it.”

**

It was a couple hours and trials later and everyone rested at the fire or just dozed off a little bit. There is no day or night, but there was always a time where nobody got called for a trial. Everyone took this time to calm themselves down or rest for a little and so did Jeff. He had both legs stretched out on the ground and his head rested on his scrunched up jacket. His eyes were closed and his breath was steady, but not for long. Something hard and cold touched his cheek and he immediately got up. He looked over his shoulder and saw David crouching behind him with a finger on his lips and this goddamn bottle in his other hand. They silently went into the woods together.

“I have everything with me. The alcohol, Bill’s cigarettes and an harmonica. I’m a mobile bar!”

“An harmonica?”

“It’s also Bill’s. Don’t tell him.”

They finally stopped. The campfire wasn’t in sight anymore, the only light they got was from the moon above them.

They sat down next to each other and David presented everything he got in front of them.

“You can play that, right?”, he asked but Jeff shook his head.

“Why didn’t you steal an ukulele? It’s closer to a guitar than this.” 

“Shut up.”

Jeff laughed and grabbed the pack of cigarettes. There were just 4 left and the lighter was right next to them. In the meantime, David had some trouble opening the bottle.

“Give me one too.”, he said while putting all his strength into the well sealed top. Jeff placed one of the cigarettes between this lips and reached the other one to David. He was already red in his face, but the liquor was still closed. He slightly turned his head to the side and parted his lips, expecting a cigarette.

“I’m not your servant, you know?”, said Jeff and placed nonetheless the stub at Davids lips, slightly touching them with his fingers.

“Just be a dear and light me.”, David said with a trembling voice. Jeff smirked, the other one was really passionate about opening the alcohol. He kinda hoped he would not be strong enough. Jeff lighted David’s cigarette first, than his own. While Jeff took the first deep pull, a >>plopp<< was suddenly heard. David looked surprised at the cork in his hands and finally grinned at Jeff. He took a deep puff.

“There we go.”

“You can start.

“Alright.”

David took the cigarette between his fingers and looked into the bottle. The liquor was clear and had a strong smell.

“Yeah, that’s booze.”

Jeff wrinkled his nose, knowing that he had no choice.

“Cheers.” David raised the bottle slightly and took a tiny sip from the alcohol. He swallowed, but immediately started to cough and also laughed.

“It’s terrible.” With this sentence, he passed the bottle to Jeff. He took it grudgingly. As soon as the liquid found its way into his mouth, everything started to burn. He swallowed and now his throat was on fire as well. He felt the heat raising in his body.

“Disgusting.” He wanted to place the bottle on the ground, but David grabbed it and took another sip.

“You’re mad.”

“And you’re a little chicken. If it kills us, it would be the best thing anyway, don’t you think?”

It was hard to argue against this. Jeff sighted and took the bottle again. David watched him closely. He wanted to see every muscle in his face flinch and so the alcohol did him this favor and he laughed. Jeff wanted to pass the bottle back, but he slightly shook his head.

“Better take it slow.”

He placed the cork at the top again and put it to the side. For some moments, nobody did say anything. They just took a drag here and there at the cigarettes and looked into the quiet forest or up in the sky. Jeff stared at the bright moon. 

“Do you think the moon and the stars are real? Or is it just an illusion?”, he nearly whispered. David nudged his arm against his. “Is it already time for deep stuff?”

Jeff rolled his eyes and looked over to David.

“So what do you wanna talk about? Usual bar stuff?”

“And what would that be?”

“Football? Cheerleaders?”

David started to laugh. “What? With who did you talk in a bar?”

“With no one, actually. Always went on my own.”

“Aaand wir in the deep stuff again.”

Jeff shook his head and grinned. 

“It was great. I enjoyed my beer and cigarette and observed others.”

“Like a stalker?”

“Shut up. You never watched other people?”

“Hm, only if I thought they were attractive.”

David leaned back at the big log they were sitting at. He stretched his arms and after that, he reached for the bottle again. Jeff already knew he had to drink too and so they both took another sip with twisted faces.

“What’s your type?”, David suddenly asked and turned his head to the other one. Jeff’s eyes wandered into the corners of his eyes, he was thinking about it. 

“Not sure. I’d say i’m more into manly men than feminine ones. But the personality is more important to me.”

David burst out a little bit. “I knew you would say something about personality. How predictable.”

Jeff snorted and pursed his lips. “Let me guess, you like blonde, pretty girls with great personal- _ titties _ .” David started to laugh.

“Heh good one. Not so far from the truth also. But I don’t care about the haircolor.”

They now both started to laugh and David took another sip. Somehow he managed to keep his face while drinking. Jeff tried to do the same and hardly passed.

“It’s getting better, somehow.”, David said.

“It just kills all the nerves on my tongue.”

David ground his cigarette. “Were you ever with a girl?” 

“I wasn’t even really with a guy.”, Jeff immediately responded and looked into a confused face.

“I knew since puberty that I was gay. Watched a lot of porn, you know? A friend of mine and I… experimented. He wasn’t sure about himself and I greatly assisted.”

“You loved him?”

“I did. So, best case szenario, he would find out he’s also gay and we could be together. Turned out he was not, tho.”

“Ouch.”

“Well, I knew it was an option as well, even if I had ignored it. Happens.” Jeff slightly shook his head to get rid of unpleasant memories.

“What about you?”

David had a big grin on his face.

“First girlfriend with 13, lost my virginity with 16 with an older woman. They never really stayed long, but I had my fun.”

“So you  _ are  _ a typical macho.”

“Hey, hey! It was social pressure as well. I was basically forced to be together with the captain of the cheerleaders. Traditions.”

“And never boys I assume?”

“Never thought about this when I was young. Also never had the opportunity to try it out. Guess these times are over.”

Jeff nodded and an unpleasant silence came up. Like there was a question in the room and nobody was bold enough to ask. Both reached out for the bottle at the same time and so their hands touched and also flinched.

“Uh, you first.”, said Jeff and quickly pulled his hand away. David didn’t respond and took two gulps, instantly regretting it. He passed the bottle to Jeff. 

“I think my guts are on fire.”, David said and tried to stand up. His vision blur for a moment and he realised only by now how drunk he was.

“Do you want to go back?”, Jeff asked and got up as well, also stumbling a little bit.

“No… I don’t know. I thought about saying that I want to pee but I can’t even remember when I had this urge the last time so it would have been a lame excuse.”

“Excuse for what?”

“Uuuh…” David looked into Jeffs brown eyes. Was there some kind of sadness in them? They definitely looked different. 

“I don’t know. Had just a weird feeling.”

Jeff remained silent and, again, there was nothing on his face, no reaction at all. He picked up the harmonica from the ground and also the pack of cigarettes.

“I guess we should go back and maybe leave this here. This is a devil’s drink.”, he said with a monotone voice. David felt a familiar anger rising in him.

“You’re doing it again!”, he suddenly yelled and Jeff looked at him surprised.

“Doing what again?”

“Ignoring troublesome situations, idiot.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Fine…” He didn’t look fine at all. Jeff tried to pick up the booze.

“I guess Tapp would miss it.” 

Suddenly he felt a hard push at his shoulders. Jeff tripped backwards and fell on his ass. He had a feeling of deja-vu when David grabbed his collar and pressed him to the ground. There was, again, his weight on his hips. But instead of a fist on his cheek, David’s face came dangerously close. Jeff panicked and put his hands on Davids shoulders so he couldn’t come any nearer. David wasn’t impressed by his attempt and it resulted in strength-test again. He knew that Jeff had the power to push him away, but his upper body still dropped closer and closer and closer…

Jeffs lips were trembling when they met David’s. He pressed a little harder and finally Jeff gave up and both closed their eyes in the progress. 

It was totally different from kissing a girl. Of course, there was a beard tickling his skin, but despite the fact that Jeff was pretty reserved about the kiss, it was still rougher than with a girl. He tried to animate Jeff a little bit more and let his tongue slip over his lips. He answered by parting them and David invaded. The moment their tongues met, it was over with Jeffs shyness. He grabbed David’s head to hold him in place while their lips were moving against each other and their tongues roughly fighting. Both moaned a little until they lack of oxygen broke them apart. When David straightened his back, Jeff got also up. They looked into each others eyes, their heads were spinning for a lot of reasons. David let go from Jeffs collar, but placed his hands on his shoulders. Since he still was sitting in Jeffs lap, he looked down on him. He saw how Jeffs lips parted, but he wasn’t able to say anything. Instead, his hands wandered around David’s waist and under his opened-up jacked, pulling him closer. He pressed his forehead against David’s muscular chest. 

“Why…”, he finally said under his breath. David let his fingers ran through the black thick hair. 

“An experiment?”, he mumbled. For the first time, he really was unsure of how to proceed. Making out with girls was one thing and it was easy to be in charge against them, but with Jeff under him, he felt how this could turn quickly. Heck, he was sitting on his lap. This was already the other way round. Maybe it really was too much… But before David could decide against it, he felt Jeffs hands on his back wandering up and down and finally under the annoying piece of fabric. His soft touch set his skin on fire. A feeling of helplessness rushed through his body and he tensed up. Jeff immediately took his hand away and looked up.

“I’m sorry but this is too much for you.”

He carefully pushed David from his lap and stood up.

“He-hey!”, David protested and got on his feet as well- but a little bit too quickly. He hold his head and cursed.

“Let’s go back.”

“What’s wrong with you?”, David moaned. The other man turned around and David never saw such a serious look on his face before.

“That’s what I should ask you! You were right when you said the time for experimenting is over. And I’m too old to go through this teenage-shit again.”

“Again?”

“I told you about my friend, remember? We made out but he left me with a broken heart.” 

David felt silent. He did remember the story.

“But I’m not him.”

Jeff sighted a little bit. “Not long ago you hated me. It was hard to build this friendship, don’t throw that away just because you are drunk and have a silly idea.” His voice was trembling. David never experienced this side of him before- a Jeff with a lot of mimic in his face and mixed emotions in his heart.

“I never wanted to fuck my friends before. Not even drunk.”

Jeff’s heart made a big jump. Despite David’s choice of words, something in his voice made him weak and yearningly. It would be a lie to say that he wasn’t attracted to David, but when he thought about the future, he was afraid of being rejected again. And even if David and he could remain friends, it would never be the same. Actually, this line was already crossed.

“Not going to say anything again? Thought so.” David grabbed the booze from the ground, unplugged the cork and took another sip. He dropped it to the ground again and the liquid slowly leaked through the unclosed opening. Suddenly, David’s jacket slid down his shoulders to the ground. His shirt followed, even if it took him awhile. Jeff just stared at whatever was happening in front of him. He swallowed when he saw all of his lines, muscles and the well defined abs. 

“I will probably jerk off now. Maybe you should leave.”

Everything in Jeff was on fire and screamed for David’s attention and finally he didn’t resist anymore. The man closed the distance again and brought their lips together, his hands on both sides of David’s hips again. David had an evil grin on his face while he grabbed the other man’s hair and slowly stroke it. Their tongues met to another fight and everything started to move at each other- their lips, their upper bodies and especially their crotches. While kissing, David’s hand wandered down to Jeff’s jacket and it didn’t took long until it was on the ground too. Slowly Jeff realised what was important in their little experiment. David was a macho- he wanted to be in charge of the situation, so he needed to let him figure out everything on his own. It was the whole opposite when he had done this with his friend in the past. Finally David broke the kiss, but just to get on Jeff’s neck instead. He kissed, sucked and licked over the sensitive skin and Jeff couldn’t hide a moan anymore. It was incredibly encouraging to David.

“Arms up.”, he ordered sharply and the other one listened. They eventually got rid of Jeff’s shirt as well.

Their bodies were like day and night. David was fit and with muscles out of steel, while Jeff had a bit of a beer belly and was overall soft. Nothing of this was a problem to them. They hold each other close, hands were everywhere over every part of their upper bodies and their kisses intensified over and over again. Their cocks met here and there, but there was still annoying fabric between them. 

When they seperated their lips, David looked down at their crotches. Until now everything was just like with girls (except for a beard, missing boobs and chest hair), but the biggest difference was between Jeff’s legs. 

The bearded man noticed his hesitation. “If you let me I could-”

“Shut up.”

David grabbed Jeff’s belt and opened it. The next one was the button of his jeans and the fly. He saw the waistband of his underwear already.  _ Here goes nothing.  _

With a determined tug, he pulled Jeff’s jeans down together with his shorts, exposing a fully erected cock. It already leaked a little bit. It was weird to have a man staring at a cock for this long and Jeff didn’t know if he should feel ashamed or not. He desperately wanted to do something, but instead he left his hands on the other man’s shoulders. Eventually David softly grabbed the other man’s dick and slowly started to stroke it. How could you tell if it was too much not enough when it’s not your own? He looked up and searched for eye contact, but Jeff had placed his forehead at on his hand that was still on Davids shoulder.

“Hey, look at me.” He kept the rhythm the same while Jeff raised his head, looking into Davids eyes. He was a mess, his cheeks were red and a little bit sweat was running down his temples, but his breathing was normal. So David intensified his stroking. He grab got a little bit tighter and his movement faster. The sudden change of rhythm let Jeff moan and he squeezed his eyes together, his breathing got heavier. It was thrilling and encouraging to see him like that. With his free hand, he tried to open his own jeans, trying not to break the stroking. Jeff noticed his struggle and this time he didn’t ask. He took his hands of David’s shoulders and reached for his pants and David immediately stopped pumping. 

“I’ll just do what you’re doing, don’t worry.”, he quickly said before he kissed the other man for distraction. In the next moment, his pants were down too and a foreign hand had a soft grip around his erected cock. David looked down. It was weird to see such a big hand around his own dick, and right next to it was his hand on another man’s dick. He searched for Jeff’s eyes again and found them instantly. They got closer together and started another passionate kiss. David started to move his hand again and Jeff did the same for him. It didn’t took long until their hips started to move in the rhythm. They lied their foreheads against each others and looked both to their cocks while panting heavily, really close to the finish line. Suddenly David shoved Jeffs hand away from his cock. Before he could react, David brought their both dicks together, stroking them simultaneously with both hands. Jeff nearly lost his mind and buried his face into David’s shoulder to muffle his moans, but the other man just licked his lips until they finally both came at nearly the same time. They pressed their bodies together, searching for the maximum contact they could possibly get. David took his hands off their dicks and put them around Jeff’s back, he did the same. They felt their ribcages rising and falling, the sweat of each other when their skins met while hugging and the hot breath at their ears. Slowly the tension left their bodies and the cold air hit their exposed backs. They both leaned back to see in each others eyes with mixed emotions.

The way back was painfully silent. Their heads began to clear up, Jeff eventually vomit one time and both felt the headache rising.

“I’ll definitely fuck up the next time I get called.”, said David and Jeff mumbled a “Me too” quietly. The moment they saw the campfire, they knew they had be gone for a longer time. Everyone was just staring at them.

“How fucked up do we look?”, whispered David to Jeff, but he just shrugged his shoulders. Detective Tapp looked at them with furious eyes, but didn’t ask about the alcohol, not in front of everyone else. Kate was the only one coming closer, greeting David with a small kiss on his lips. And there it was- the pain in Jeff’s heart.

“Where were you guys? I was worried.”, she said softly and gently stroke Davids cheek,

“We tried out the booze Nea found.”, he answered honestly and put an arm around her hip.

“You drank this stuff? Are you guys crazy?”

“Yes.”, he said and placed his lips on her forehead, “And now i really want to rest.” He let her go and went to his usual place, dropped his jacket on the floor, scrunched it up a little bit and eventually lied down.

Kate had her hands at her hips and sighted. “I thought you would be more reasonable, Jeff!”, she smiled at him, not being too serious. He sadly smiled back.

“Yeah...I thought that too.”


End file.
